


“I just really love you”

by enchantedbane



Series: Love story [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedbane/pseuds/enchantedbane
Summary: malec visit the zoo.Magnus bane is a fashion designer and Alex works at a coffee shop. They meet in a club, and fall in love.Part of a series of malecs adventures





	“I just really love you”

When Alec and Magnus first met, Alec didn’t even know who Magnus was. They had met in a dark club, Alec there because he always went if his siblings chose to go.

He had just been sitting at the bar with a almost empty beer, when magnus offered to buy him a drink. They had bonded almost immediately. Alec introduced himself and joked about how he was there because of his siblings. When Magnus introduced himself Alec’s jaw almost went slack.

Why did Magnus fucking Bane buy him a drink, let alone want to have a conversation with him. Alec had chosen to not show his shock. They later had exchanged numbers and Magnus asked him on a date. They talked the rest of the night, and left the club with huge smiles on their faces.

——————

“Can you hand me the glass bowl” Alec said. He was making pancakes, since he did spend the night. A couple of months after they met at what Alec soon learned was Magnus’ club, he asked him to move in. Move in to his penthouse, that was.

Magnus was a fashion designer. One of the best in the world. He had been the cover of several famous magazines, and was known for his unique but Gorgeous designs. Alec, on the other hand, was to say lackluster. He worked at a small coffee shop in downtown Brooklyn called the mortal cup. He worked there with his sister izzy, a girl named clary, and his adopted brother jace.

“What do you want to do today Alexander?” Magnus asked. He leaned against the counter as Alec flipped the pancakes.

“I don’t know, what do you want to do.” Alec said. He turned the pan on low and turned around to face Magnus.It was still early in the morning, well early for them which was 11:00 am. Magnus was dressed in a silk robe which flowed open. He wore matching silk pants. Alec would never be able to believe that Magnus was his.

“Like what your see Lightwood” Magnus said. Alec snapped out of his daze and smiled. He walked up to Magnus and leaned down so their lips were almost touching.

“I always like what is we when I look at you” Alec said. He leaned down and kissed Magnus.

“Sap” Magnus said when they pulled away. Alec flashed one of his signature blinding smiles which made Magnus’ insides melt.

“Well then I’ll surprise you, go get dressed.” Magnus added. He walked away from Alec, to put some clothes on himself.

He went for a simple pair of black skinny jeans, and a maroon shirt with gorgeous gold detailing. He heard Alec walk in the room a few minutes later. Alec walked towards the closest, grabbing jeans and a t-shirt.

Magnus was busy doing his makeup when felt two arms wrap around his waist, and warm breaths on his neck, before he felt a warm kiss pressed of the side of his neck.

”you’re beautiful” Alec whispered into his neck. Magnus smiled, and it felt like his insides melted. Only Alec could do this too him; say the simplest things and make him feel like he was in cloud nine.

“Thank you darling, you are too” Magnus said. He finished putting on his makeup before turning in Alec’s arms and kissing him.

“So are you going to tell me what we’re doing?” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ lips. Magnus pulled back and smiled.

“Well darling, we’re going to the zoo!” Magnus said. He knew how much Alec loved animals, and he wanted to take him somewhere since they both had he day off.

“Really? I’ve really wanted to go! I’m so excited now, can we leave now?” Alec beamed a blinding smile. It made Magnus feel absolutely giddy.

“Well, lets go then” Magnus said with a smile. He grabbed Alec’s hand and headed towards the door.

——— They arrived at the zoo after taking a Uber from Magnus’ loft. Alec looked like he was absolutely giddy with excitement, and it make Magnus heart warm. Alec excitedly looked around from where they were standing.

“Someone looks excited” Magnus teased.

“There’s so many animals! So many to see. I’m so excited, I’ve never been to the zoo before, my parents always thought it was a waste of money” Alec said. Somehow pulling Magnus forward without him even noticing.

“Well then, what do you want to see first Alexander?” Magnus said.

They had stopped in front of a map of the zoo. Alec pointed towards the aquarium so they headed down the path to the entrance. When they entered, Alec was immediately draw to the center of the room. There was a railing so you could look down on top of the tank. Alec looked down at all the colorful fish and Magnus swear he saw a twinkle in his eyes.

They wandered down throughout the aquarium, looking at the shark tanks, and the room where you could touch the sea creatures.

Then they went over the the penguins outside. They wandered over to the giraffes, lemurs, snakes, and Magnus swore Alec got more excited every time the saw a new animal. Eventually, they found there way to a table, and were eating ice cream.

“So how was your day Alexander, did you have fun?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded eagerly.

“It was so fun, we should take max and izzy next time, they would love it!” Alec said.

“Sure, next time we plan to go, ask them. I would love it!” Magnus said with a smile.

——

A little while later, hey we’re on the way back home. Alec was snuggled into Magnus’ side in the back of the Uber, and he was slowly dozing off.

“Darling, were home” Magnus said softly. He nudged Alec’s shoulder and opened the door, waiting for him to come out of the car. Eventually, Alec grabbed his hand and used that to pull himself out. As soon as through the door, Alec collapsed on the couch.

Magnus smiled as he started to put his coat on the hook near the door, and take his shoes off. He heard a noise come from the couch, and leaned over to see around the corner.

“Come cuddle with meee” Alec whined. He made grabby hands in the air. Magnus chuckled and went up to Alec, laying straight on top of him. He felt Alec’s arms wrap around his waist, before he did the same back.

—— It must of been a few hours when Magnus woke up. Alec was snoring softly below him, with his arms still around Magnus’ middle.

Magnus slowly peeled himself out of Alec’s arms, holding back a laugh at Alec’s half awake whine. He walked into the kitchen and started to make some food. He heard someone walk into the kitchen before pausing. He turned around to see Alec leaning against the doorway, a dopey smile on his face and fluffy hair.

“Enjoy your nap?” Magnus asked softly. He walked up to Alec and pulled him into a hug.

“Someone’s affectionate” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ hair, Inhaling the scent of sandlewood that was magnus’ signature sent.

“I just really love you” Magnus said. He nuzzled into his neck more, and placed soft kissed below his ear.

“What are you making?” Alec asked. He pulled away and walked over the the stove. He peaked over the pot to see curry slowly heating up.

“Your favorite” Magnus said with a coy smile. ——

After they ate on the balcony, they snuggled under Magnus’ gold sheets.

“Did you have a good day darling?” Magnus asked. Alec’s face was nuzzled unto his neck, and he was letting out warm puffs of air.

“-est day -ver” Alec slurred. Eventually Magnus felt his breaths even out, and his little snore begin.

“I love you” Magnus whispered. He swore he felt alec smile into his neck, before he fell asleep as well.


End file.
